The present invention pertains to an apparatus and a method for a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can also be retractable to a location within an interior of a structure.
The game of basketball is a very popular game which is traditionally played with a backboard and hoop which can typically be mounted on a rigid structure, a building, and/or a pole, or other structure. Basketball is a game which is traditionally enjoyed during good weather. However, during snow, rain, ice, extreme hot and/or humid weather, and/or other inclement weather conditions, basketball playing can be curtailed due to the adverse effects these weather and/or environmental conditions may have on individuals. In these situations, the individuals desiring to play basketball must typically seek an alternate venue for playing the game.
Sports or athletic facilities have been known to install a fixed basketball backboard and hoop assembly or assemblies in walled courts or facilities, such as, for example, handball courts, racquetball courts, or other courts or facilities. Once installed, however, the basketball backboard and hoop assembly or assemblies can interfere with other uses of the court or facility, thereby rendering the court or facility unsuitable for use as a handball court, a racquetball court, or other court or facility which requires freedom from obstructions.
The need for providing a safe structure for deploying the basketball backboard and hoop assembly is yet another problem which can constrain the play of basketball. Currently, portable basketball backboard and hoop assemblies are available which can be transported from outdoor locations to indoor locations in order to allow for play during inclement weather. These portable units, however, can be awkward to move or transport and/or may not be easily maneuvered by younger individuals. Portable backboard and hoop assemblies can also present a danger of tipping over, consume limited garage storage space, and/or can be hit by automobiles.
Another concern lies in the fact that certain municipalities have ordinances and/or other local laws which prohibit the installation of backboard and hoop assemblies on the exterior of garages, homes, and/or other structures.
In one prior art basketball backboard and hoop arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,696 discloses a backboard and hoop assembly which is attached to a moveable garage door. This prior art assembly has several disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the assembly can only be utilized outdoors, its installation on the garage door can violate most manufacturer use and maintenance guidelines because of weight imbalances caused thereby, the garage door may require a prop or other device to hold it open, the basketball assembly can pose a risk of hitting a car when the garage door is opened or closed, the basketball assembly can take up or reduce available parking space, and/or the basketball assembly can pose a safety risk to individuals during garage door opening and/or closing.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can also be retractable to a location within an interior of a structure, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can be utilized for outdoor play, as well as indoor play, while being capable of being retracted within the interior of a structure or building. The apparatus of the present invention can be installed on an interior side of a wall or other support structure of the building or structure and can be deployed through a suitable aperture which can be dedicated for use with the apparatus of the present invention.
The apparatus can include a basketball backboard and hoop assembly and a support structure which can serve to support same. The support structure can also serve to facilitate the installation and/or the attachment of the apparatus to the interior wall of a structure or building. The apparatus can also include a support device or support arm which can support the backboard and hoop assembly and which can facilitate the movement of same from a stored position to a deployed position and vice versa.
The basketball backboard and hoop assembly can include a backboard, which can be a foldable backboard or a solid and unfoldable backboard. The basketball backboard and hoop assembly can also include a hoop and net. The basketball backboard and hoop assembly and/or the apparatus can also include any necessary hardware and other devices for facilitating the structure and manner of use thereof as described herein.
The apparatus of the present invention can facilitate the rotation of the basketball backboard and hoop assembly in a horizontal manner, in a vertical manner, through any angle of rotation and/or in any angle of inclination, and/or in any combination thereof, in order to deploy same for use and/or in order to store same.
Any of the component parts of the apparatus of the present invention can be manufactured from any suitable material, including, but not limited to, metal, steel, wood, plastic, plastic composites, metal alloy material, metal alloy composite material, fiberglass, etc.
The apparatus of the present invention can be utilized for outdoor play as well as for indoor play. The apparatus of the present invention can also provide for a sliding and/or telescopic deployment through an appropriate aperture.
The apparatus can also be provided with motorized components for facilitating an automated and/or a controlled deployment of same.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can be retractable to a location within an interior of a structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can utilized for outdoor play, indoor play, or both outdoor and indoor play.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly which can be deployed through an aperture of a structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly is installed and/or supported by an interior wall and/or other interior structure or device of a building or structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly is rotated about a plane of motion during the deployment of same and/or during the retraction and/or the storing of same.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly is rotated about a horizontal plane of motion during the deployment of same and/or during the retraction and/or the storing of same.
It is another object of the present. invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly is rotated about a vertical plane of motion during the deployment of same and/or during the retraction and/or storing of same.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly is moveable longitudinally during the deployment of same and/or during the retraction and/or storing of same.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly can be deployed through an aperture dedicated for utilization in conjunction with the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly can include a foldable backboard and/or a solid and/or non-foldable backboard.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly can contain motorized components.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the assembly can facilitate an automated deployment of same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing a retractable basketball backboard and hoop assembly wherein the apparatus includes a control device for controlling the operation thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those individuals skilled in the art upon a review of the Description Of The Preferred Embodiments taken in conjunction with the Drawings which follow.